Inuyasha's Family Suprise
by 0SwordoftheVoid0
Summary: Inuyasha and sesshomaru stumble upon a second light emitting well,and Inuyasha finds a powerful ally....Well sort of.
1. Kyoto, here we come!

**Ahead of time. My story isn't written the same way as all the others. You may not like this but dont give a bad review because of it. Thanks (> )**

**Chapter One**

"I'm gonna rip your head off!"Says inuyasha while using the backlash wave on Sesshomaru."With that little tornadoe"Seshomaru says confidently as he uses a simple sword technique."Inuyasha falls back "Im gonna send you to hell! **WIND** **SCAR **." Sesshomaru laughs"You fool when will you ever learn haaaaa." He uses Dragon thunder and merely walks away.Inuyasha is thrown back and says " Ugh ...I... Hate.. you..." Inuyasha retreats and sees something he can't believe. "Light is coming up from that well, better go get Kagome"He runs to Miroku's hut and finds her. "Kagome come quick a new well"a look excitement fills the room and they all go to the well.

"I'll go through it"Miroku bravely says."No I'll go through it"says Shippo."Neither of you are going through it, Kagome is"while Inuyasha and Kagome stare at each other Kagome says "Inuyasha your coming with me!"They look deeply into eachothers eyes when they hear"Ill go through and koga comes from nowhere."**NO** were both going"they say at the same time and..."They kiss and both jump in and are sent to a present-day city.

Kagome looks around and says "I know this place its ...Kyoto". She examines the stores.She gets inuyasha clothes.They see a girl with platinum hair and Kagome runs after her."Hey do you know Inuyasha!"she says really loud."Who the hell are you"the girl screams.They chase her for about twenty minutes when the girl comes to a hault. "I'm Kagome,from Tokyo.Whats your name?" she stares at the girl until..."I'm Inasharu, Daughter of a high priestess Kikyo"a shocked look on both inuyasha and kagome.

"Wait, what kind of joke are you playin'"Inuyasha says fiercely. "Not jokin' what you knew her"Inuyasha thinks a little"You could say that, whos your father?" a melancholy look forms on Inasharu's face. "You would'nt believe me if I told you...(Inuysha interrupts) yes I would...(she finishes) A half demon." Kagome starts to cry and jumps into the well. "Come with me, I have something to show you."They both jump into the well and are taken back to inuyasha's time. "**holy hell** where are we?" Your fathers time. "Where is he" um...(a long pause) right here.

"Inasharu why do you look so confused" Inuyasha to his daughter. "You look kinda wimpy"Inuyasha draws his sword ."**AAAAAAGGGhhh**" she runs towards Kagome. "Whats wrong with him"Inasharu says to a sad Kagome. "Well you don't call a half demon wimpy"she turns around quickly and confronts Inuyasha"**SIT BOY**" "**NOOOOO" BOOM **"I'm sorry" "**Whoa** your strong, how old are you?"fifteen"**HOLY HELL I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"**Well you parents are from the fifteen centur**y"**a look of desperation from Inasharu."**holy hell" **you know what...(She glances at her father)...anyway where are we going? "To Lady Kaede's house."

**End (ToBeCont.)**


	2. Inasharu's Gift

Chapter Two

An old woman sits in a room by herself staring at the sky until...

"Hi aunt Kaede" Inasharu says to a blank Kaede.

"Oh my heavens its true, Kikyo was pregnant".Everyone is shocked.

"YOU KNEW" Kaede's face quickly becomes serious as if ready to tell a very long story.

"Yup" Everyone is still speechless not because she knew but that her answer was so short."How did Inuyasha take it?

He took it surprisingly well but she called him a wimp and he's blowing off steam."

Then Miroku enters the room. Kagome tries to hold him back but as soon as he sees Inasharu he teleports to her.

"Hello fair maiden do you want to...(kisses her hand) have my children.

A loud boom that actually sounded like a forest falling causes everyone to turn around except for Miroku. Inuyasha bursts in with an almost full demon face.

"What did you say to my daughter...AAAGGGGGGHhhhhh." He almost attacks him when a slash stops his sword."Ugh...That...power"

A strange sword is in Inasharu's hand. It is half white, and half black.

"Where did you get that" Kagome asks her.

"Auntie Kaede gave it to me when no one was looking, actually she said it was from my mother and father. Oh yeah and sorry for blocking that attack, but he's kinda cute." Inuyasha's face becomes beet red.

"**I did not give her that sword, and Miroku is ugly**" Kaede looks again like she is going to tell a very long story. Also, Miroku looks pretty sad

"Well actually its mostly from your mother, see I took Inuyasha's tooth and an arrowhead from high priestess Kikyo." Kagome looks actually kind of intrigued

"How did you forge it? Kagome says curiously to Kaede.

"I took a small part of the core of the Shikon jewel and gave it to Toutousaito forge the power was amazing." Inuyasha gets an idea.

"Do you want to help your father?" Inasharu really looks happy, then Miroku steps into the conversation.

"My Inasharu isn't gonna go fight her uncle so **BLAUGH**( he sticks his tongue out) Inuyasha is really pissed now.

"She's my daughter and she just needs to meet her family." He tries to keep a straight face. Inasharu has a weird look now.

"I'll go meet my uncle, then I'll go talk with Miroku…..in private." They both blush.

**End**


	3. Meet, your Uncle

Chapter Three

"Are we there yet ,daddy" Inuyasha looks back at her.

"No for the eighth time" She looks a little upset but sees a man with platinum hair.

"That's him huh" Inuyasha nods and walks up to his brother a little slower. Inasharu runs up to the man.

"Hey uncle, how are you " Sesshomaru looks at her in awe and asks her a question.

"Who are you" She hesitates, but just before he tells her Inuyasha taps her shoulder.

"She's your niece, and you better not mess with her or….or I'll stick my sword up your ass" Inasharu blushes.

"I wont right now, but I'm not going to say she's got it coming." Inuyasha laughs.

"If you want to, try right now"

Sesshomaru glances at her and notices something. She looks really scrawny, so Inuyasha must have something up his sleeve.

"Alright…I will" Sesshomaru charges full speed at Inuyasha and beats him over the head with his sheath. Inasharu laughs and quickly stops when her dad looks at her.

"What the hell is so funny" Inasharu turns around and starts to whistle. "This isn't over yet, come on Inasharu" He picks her up and leaps really really far. Then Sesshomaru thinks to himself….

"I wonder what all that crap was about, He couldn't possibly have a……ugh oh"

He just vanishes.

"Why didn't you help me" Inasharu turns towards him.

"What was I supposed to do, fight my uncle….That's just wrong" Inuyasha gets heated.

"Why is it wrong, I do it" Inuyasha glances at Inasharu and says to himself.." She isn't even paying attention to me probably thinking about…"

"MIROKU.!" Inasharu leaps towards him and hugs him. "I've been thinking about your question and…."

"She's not gonna do it" Inuyasha interrupts and Inasharu takes Miroku into the back room.

"I think I love you" Miroku takes Inasharu's head pulls it to his chest and kisses her forehead.

"I love you to" They walk back into the main room. Kagome steps next to her and examines her sword.

"How do you make your sword transform" Lady Kaede stands up.

"Inuyasha is able to make his sword transform because he's a demon, she can make hers transform because she's a third demon, and a third human." Kagome thinks of math class.

"Wait that doesn't add up…..what else is she?" Kaede sits back down.

"She is also a third……." **END**


End file.
